Talk:FrenZy
Reverting Stop reverting or i will report you to the administrators :You are in the wrong here, you're cutting down perfectly good information to the useless and broad statement that "Mortis axed it numerous times". TG (t ' 22:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::My mistake, I've mistaken the guilty one here. 'TG (t ''' 23:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Page name Does anybody here think that we should change the page name to '''frenZy? Middle Eye 17:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think Wikia automatically capitalises title pages anyway. So "frenZy" would simply change to "Frenzy" if we tried the correct spelling. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll give it a go anyway. Middle Eye 19:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Did it work or can I have a go at renaming this page to FrenZy? It is the correct spelling. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) There exists a feature for wikis called that can make the title appear to be frenZy, even if it is in fact named Frenzy, but we don't seem to have the necessary installations. Installing this might be worth looking into. If it's just a case of editing something in the MediaWiki space, I could try, though if we need to make a true installation, a bureaucrat or someone with server access will have to do it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Is this of any use to anyone? Christophee (talk) 10:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I was on about, if we could get that installed, we'll be able to have this article go by its true name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Renamed the page frenZy. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::But as you can see, it still has a capital F, hence why we are trying to download DISPLAYTITLE. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Only this talk page, I've checked all the other pages with the link to frenZy's page on and they are all correct. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm thinking that Christophee may have downloaded DISPLAYTITLE now, as I already put the DISPLAYTITLE on the page in preparation. I swear that even after you moved the page, it showed up as FrenZy before. I've added a DISPLAYTITLE on this talk page for a bit of early confirmation. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::My mistake, DISPLAYTITLE isn't supposed to work on talk pages anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I've just checked and it was FrenZy after I renamed it so it does seem Christophee downloaded DISPLAYTITLE. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have done absolutely nothing except providing that link earlier. I cannot explain why it would suddenly start working. Christophee (talk) 16:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Similar named robot If we are using "frenZy", surely other names like "DisConstructor" and "MouseTrap" should also be stylised in the page names. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:17, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :DisConstructor is stylised like that in its page name. As for MouseTrap... it's slightly awkward, because only the side of the robot spells it that way. Maximill has 'MaxiMill' on it, but when a presumed team member edited, he used Maximill. Or maybe that's me making excuses, because I like Mousetrap more. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:45, December 12, 2013 (UTC)